


Earning the Title

by ElasticMonk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, More angst, but little fluff, first time felicity is called mom, mention of Diaz, mother son duo, short mention of olicity, teenage William clayton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticMonk/pseuds/ElasticMonk
Summary: After Diaz attacks William and Felicity, William calls Felicity Mom. How long does the title last though?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Earning the Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> Mimozka inspired this little one-shot with their headcanon. So I figured I'd gift it hope that's ok.  
> 

**Earning the Title**

Felicity winced as the paramedic started to clean up one of the cuts on her face. She had held her own against Diaz but she was definitely beaten up. She was still shaking with adrenalin. ARGUS agents had gotten there just in time. However not only did Diaz get away, but they were still looking for William.

She itched to get out of the ambulance and help. Search traffic cams, check his phone’s GPS, use a facial recognition software, anything. But she had to settle with rubbing her fingers against her thumb, a habit she picked up from her husband.

Logically, she knew her son was in the building somewhere as that’s what they had talked about. Go to a neighbors, the laundry room, hide somewhere but don’t leave the building because Diaz could have men waiting outside. But logic didn’t help her mother bear instincts.

She took a second to marvel at that phrase. A year ago she didn’t even know she had mother bear instincts. And now, she was anxiously worried about her son.

There was a slight commotion to the left of the ambulance. Without a thought, she pushed the paramedic away and half jogged half limped to the crowd of ARGUS agents. The crowd was weaving about as she desperately searched it. She ignored the pain stimming from her leg and head.

“Have you seen my son- William?” she asked a random ARGUS agent. The agent frowned and shook their head. Felicity closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. She couldn’t help but think they should have found Will by now.

Did Diaz have men right outside their front door? Was William taken?

She sent out a prayer to the universe, to God, hell she’d take fate anything that would listen.

Just when she was about to sob in frustration, a faint shout came from her far right. She could barely hear it, but she recognized William’s unique voice. She twirled to her right and choked on a sob of relief.

There William was, an ARGUS agent standing with an arm on his shoulder. There was a stilted moment where mother and son caught gazes. William’s face burst with shock. Before Felicity could really register it, he was running to her and shouting, “Mom!”

Her heart stopped for a second. He’d… he had never called her that before. Not even in public while they played their new identities. An enormous warmth spread from her heart outward.

She barely had time to open her arms before she was crushed in hug. She almost lost her footing. William had his chin tucked into her shoulder and Felicity found her own chin resting on his shoulder.

Boy was he getting tall. 

She felt tears run down her cheeks. “William,” she choked out.

His arms tightened around her. She held him even tighter and ran a hand through his hair. She tucked her nose into his shoulder and breathed in that aroma of teenage boy, men’s soap, and fresh laundry mixed together. On a normal day she might have turned her nose up at the teenage boy smell, but in that moment nothing was better.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered lifting her face just enough to speak.

He was silent and shaking in her arms.

“Oh, Will,” Felicity barely got the words out.

“I thought… I… lost you, Mom,” William stuttered between hiccups.

“Never, never,” Felicity breathed as she ran her hand through his hair in an attempt to sooth him. He tucked his face in her neck and she felt hot tears touch her skin. 

Felicity crushed him against her. She was faintly aware of the ARGUS agents billowing around them. She knew she should let the paramedics check her leg out. But in that moment her whole world boiled down to this one boy.

It would be later, after John suggested boarding school that she’d absorb the title she was given that day.

Mom.

Not Felicity. Not Fliss. Not my step-mom. But Mom.

It broke her heart a thousand times over when she had to send him away. And a thousand more times because she knew she’d be losing that grand title for a while.

Months later, when she picked him up from the airport to bring him home, her heart raced at the thought of her son calling her Mom once again. At the same time, however, she refused to think about it out of fear and guilt.

He finally whispered the word again the morning he left with his grandparents. Oliver was making breakfast and trying not to cry, something they had both taken turns doing throughout the night. Felicity took up the additional time with her son, waiting at the table.

They were talking through Felicity’s favorite, and least threatening, hacking tricks. William kept up with her rapid explanations. She could have worn she saw a bittersweet smile on his face. And when she stood to help Oliver carry food to the table, William jumped to his feet and surprise hugged her.

He whispered, “I love you, Mom.”

And her heart broke even more. She had half a mind to refuse to let him go. She just got him back! But when the teenager pulled back and turned to help his father in Felicity’s place, she lost that feeling. William had smiled brightly at his Dad. And she realized, he was happy because he was leaving.

It broke her heart, but she knew she couldn’t make his life hell just for her own selfish reasons. She’d spent most her childhood in resentment toward her parents for doing just that. And she had vowed never to do that to her children.

So she hugged him tight, promised to mail him hats and gloves, and then let her husband and son say goodbye. Just as her heart was breaking, she knew Oliver’s was breaking even more. So she’d be strong for him.

She'd be strong, even though she freaked out about being called Mom once again, this time by a little human she created. Because as much as she feared she didn’t deserve the title, she felt her heart swell with love at the thought.

Mom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and feel free to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
